Forever and Always
by lewarblers
Summary: As the Hummel-Anderon's get ready for Christmas and the New Year ahead they wonder how they are going to manage. Struggling between both their jobs and a 4 year old son named Toronto. 2012 is a new year, new chances and new adventures. Rated for language.


**A/N. Hello! I like this story, a lot! And I hope you too.. So in this story Blaine is Toronto's biological father, not Kurt. He is obviously based off the mini-warbler Kellen which you would of guessed if you read on. I adore the who Toronto Hummel-Anderson thing and I hope you do too! So, please, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own Darren Criss and Chris Colfer along with Glee and you don't bro. I'm kidding, I don't own Glee, just Darren..**

* * *

><p>4 years old Toronto Hummel-Anderson looked at himself in the mirror. His grey slacks where a little too big for him so was the tie that dangled down to his knee, his blazer fitted perfectly but made him hot in the summer as he clambered it over his dress shirt. Yes, Toronto was the mini Warbler.<p>

He loved it when his Daddies called him that, that and Prince Toronto.

Growing up with two fathers was nothing out of the ordinary for Toronto. He was special, he could see that, and he had a special family whom he knew loved him very dearly.

His Daddy Blainers was a singer, he was always jetting off here and there to countries that Toronto had never heard before, some of them hard for him to say as his Papa Kurtie sat him down to tell him that his father had to go away, again.

His Papa Kurtie was a writer, a super good one at that. Not that Toronto could tell, he couldn't really read the books his father was producing seeing as he could read, just few little and his Papa wrote books for adults, he was told how he could read them when he grew up.

As he patted his dark hair back with the slightest gel he had stolen from his Daddy Blainers one day when he was on a concert, Toronto clicked his fingers at the image in the mirror pointing and winking as he looked at his slick figure.

"Looking good!" he heard a voice from behind him, turning around to see his Daddy Blainers leaning against the door frame.

He gasped, his own hazel eyes opening wide as he squealed in excitement.

"D-Daddy Blainers!" he yelled, his voice ringing through the apartment, "You came h-home to love me!" he shouted, running into his father's arms.

Blaine leant down to pick up his son, stepping forward as he held the boy out and swung him around before holding him close to his chest.

Toronto gripped onto his father's shirt, clutching onto him as if he pulled away his father would escape from him and his arrival wouldn't be real.

"Hey now, Prince Toronto, Daddy always loves you!" His father whispered into his ear causing a beaming smile to come to Toronto's face as he buried his head into his father's chest, taking in his scent.

"I-I love you too Daddy Blainers, a-always and forever!" he stuttered out.

As the boy grew older Blaine and Kurt noticed a slight stutter in the young child's voice, pointing it on his hyperactive being, just like Blaine , but then as he become more developed in his speech and even when he was calm they noticed the stutter that their boy had.

It was adorable, the way he stumbled over his words, but to Toronto it was frustrating, people making fun of him in his school for the need.

He brought his head back from his father's chest to look him in the eyes, his own hazel ones locking onto his father's as he frowned.

"D-daddy, why didn't you p-phone me last night?"

"Daddy had a late show darling; you would have been asleep when Daddy came off the stage! There were people at my show asking after you last night my little Prince!" Blaine told, and it was true.

Two teenage girls who stood on the other side of the signing table with photos of Blaine's face on their shirts and pink sunglasses upon their face blurted out random praise towards Blaine to which he accepted with a smile.

"And how's little Toronto?" One questioned a beaming smile on their face.

Blaine picked up his head, grinning at the comment on his son.

"Toronto is brilliant! Working towards becoming a Prince when he grows up!" Blaine laughed, diving into his pocket bringing out his phone and showing the screen to the girls which held a picture of Toronto with a crown on his head as Kurt kissed his cheek.

The girls flushed and cooed over the photo, telling how gorgeous his little boy was to which he agreed.

"R-really?" Toronto stringed out, his eyes opening in shock at the thought of people who he didn't even know knowing who he was.

"Yes! Really! Now, where's Papa Kurtie? He doesn't know I'm home yet! Should we surprise him?" Asked Blaine to which Toronto giggled and nodded his head, squirming from his father's grasp as he putted a finger on his lip.

"He's in his office, s-stand in the living r-room!" Told Toronto, padding off to his father's office.

Kurt was sat in front of a computer screen, a faint buzzing coming from it as he typed away. His hair was pushed back, sticking up while he had his glasses on and a pair of sweat pants. He wasn't the same Kurt Hummel.

Well he was, it was just he was waiting for a spare moment before Blaine came home to sort himself out. Look half decent for his husband before he threw himself back into the web of work again. Writing a movie, from what Kurt was experiencing, was hard.

He let out a frustrated groan, running the palms of his hands over his face as he glared at the computer monitor, reading and re-reading some of his work, desperate to get it correct.

He heard a small knock on the door, the stress coming from his body as he tried to pull himself together, knowing it was his son outside.

"Come in, Toronto darling" Kurt called to which the door opened slightly to reveal Toronto upon his tippy toes to pull down the handle of the door. Sadly Toronto had taken after Blaine (being his biological father) in the height department and was now the smallest of his class.

"P-papa Kurtie!" Shrilled Toronto, a smile on his face. "There's a-a surprise for you in the l-living room!"

Kurt frowned, wondering what his son was on about as he pushed himself to his to a stance, stretching out his tired muscles as he slumped his shoulders forward in exhaustion.

"Toronto, darling, I told you, you need to stop making me surprise's I don't like them.." he trailed out, following his son from his office and into the small hallway of their apartment.

"Y-yes.. But! Y-you will like this one, I-I promise!" Toronto grinned, knowing how much his father had missed the other.

"R-ready? 1...2...3" Toronto slung the door open to the living room, revealing Blaine who wore a huge smile on his face.

Kurt's mouth fell ajar as he looked at his husbands figure. Sure, he looked a mess right now but he didn't care.

"Blaine!" he yelled, running forward to his husband as he slung his arms around the others neck.

Blaine responded in a laugh, his arms coming around Kurt's waist as he lifted him from the floor a little and spun him around in his arms. Squealing in delight Kurt allowed himself to be placed back on the floor, wasting no time to grab his husbands face and kiss him passionately, breaking from his lips to mumbled words of love to him.

Grinning the pair pulled back, Kurt's head resting upon Blaine's as they locked their eyes upon each other, looking at each other with the same deep love and adoration they had for 8 years now.

They broke from their spell as they heard a small cough behind them, Blaine's eye sight adverting to their small son who stood in the door frame, grinning widely at his parents.

Any child would hate to see their parents kiss. Not Toronto. He adored the way his Daddies looked at each other, admiring how special but yet so in love they were. He knew his Daddies loved him because they gave him that same look, the one that made their eyes sparkle. Yes, Toronto knew he was loved.

"Get over here, my little Prince!" Blaine called to his son, breaking back from Kurt's lock for a second to kneel down and whisk the running Toronto into his arms. He placed the boy on his hip as Kurt ran his fingers through their child's hair gently.

"Thank you, darling, it was a wonderful surprise!" he cooed, leaning forward to kiss Toronto's head before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"And there's another surprise for the Prince here.." Blaine butted in a grin, on his face. "Daddy has brought you back lots and lots of toy for you to play with over Christmas break, plus the ones Santa is going to bring you!" Blaine said, his voice beading with excitement as he animatedly talked to his son, his eyebrows rising in comical ways.

"Y-yes! Let's p-play with them now!" Cried Toronto, a huge grin on his face.

Just as Blaine was about to skip off with their son upon his hip and a shrill in his voice Kurt shook his head and held up a finger.

"Nope! Sorry, Toronto and Blaine, dear. But I do believe you are forgetting something?" Kurt questioned, raising a eyebrow at the pair that stood dumbfounded before him.

"It is Christmas Eve, 8pm on Christmas Eve actually! If Daddy had gotten home much earlier you would of have time to play!" Kurt said, shooting a look to his husband. He told Blaine not to go out after his concert last night, knowing he would be too tired and book for a later flight.

"Santa is coming soon! And that means little boys and girls have to be in bed, sleeping fast otherwise he won't come to their house, isn't that right, Daddy Blainers?" Kurt questioned, turning to Blaine with a glare that read 'you-better-say-yes-or-I-may-kill-you' to which Blaine responded with a violent nod of his head.

"That's right, Papa Kurtie! So come on Toronto, Papa will run you a bath and Daddy will wash you! Get you nice and clean for Santa and then we will both tuck you in tonight!" Blaine gasped, knowing his son was used to only Kurt being there which Blaine hated so.

"B-both of you?" Toronto grinned, his voice getting louder as his mind buzzed with thoughts of Santa and the fact both his Daddies were going to be able to tuck him in a sing to him tonight.

"Yes, both of us! Now come on, go get out of your Dalton uniform - put it up neatly - while Papa and I run your bath, meet you in the bathroom in 5 minutes. Check?"

"C-check!"

"Alright, now go on, get going!" Blaine said, placing his son on the floor before giving him a high five, and watching him skip off singing 'let it snow.'

Pushing himself to a stance Blaine turned to look at his husband, a smile coming to both their faces as they stepped forward to hold each other and share a small kiss, lighter than the desperate one of before.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, cradling his jaw as he did.

"I love you too" Kurt replied, his eyes shining.

"Now get going and run our son's bath, don't think I'm doing it! I have loads of work to do!" Kurt stressed rolling his eyes and pulling away from Blaine's touch.

Letting out a groan Blaine went to walk away but quickly turned in time to gently pat Kurt on the ass, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before running away chuckling at the second death glare Kurt had sent him that night.

"You know you love me!" he called in a childish manner.

"You wish!" mocked back Kurt, a smile on his face as he settled back into his office, only then remembering he was wearing sweat pants and his glasses. Giving another frustrated moan he rolled his eyes. Stupid Blaine and his stupid ability to love me when I look like shit – Kurt thought before reading over his work.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later and a giggling Toronto ran from the bathroom in nothing but his pants, running into his father's office to which he started to hide his head into Kurt's leg.<p>

"Toronto, honey, your meant to be going to sleep!"

And in that second Blaine came into the room, his legs arched a little and hands like claws as he let out a jagged roar. His curls were wet and stuck to his head as he had a bare torso due to Toronto soaking through his t-shirt and were too in nothing but his pants.

"P-papa, quick save me from the m-monster!" Squealed Toronto, gripping his father as Blaine prowled around the room, sniffing the air as if he was searching for his 'victim'

Kurt pushed himself from his chair, leaning down to sweep Toronto into his arms.

"Blaine, you were meant to be giving our son a bath and settling him down, not winding him up!" Kurt snapped, stress pulsing through him.

Blaine noticed the look on his husbands face. He was far from happy. With Blaine being away all the time Kurt had to look after Toronto and engulf himself in his job. They had discussed getting a cleaner, or a nanny or someone who could help out around the house but in the end they decided against it. Looking down in a embarrassed way Blaine bit his lip, trying to think of ways to sweat talk his husband.

Picking up his head he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Kurt's hand. "Save the rest of my work while I go get Toronto dressed and ready for bed, come in - in clothes so we can wish your son good night" Kurt hissed, as he strutted out of the room, a tired Toronto resting his head upon his father's head and feeling a little guilty about what had happened.

"I-I'm sorry I m-made Daddy Blainers w-wet and then we e-ended up having a d-dinosaur fight.." Toronto whispered out as he helped his father put his legs into the dark green pyjama's onesies with dotted snowflakes for the added winter theme.

"Don't be silly" replied Kurt, giving Toronto a small smile. "Papa is just stressed and wants you to have lots of presents from Santa tomorrow! You might not have any if you aren't asleep" he whispered out, holding his sons sides as he finished popping the buttons.

"Now, did Daddy brush your teeth?" he question to which he got a nod from Toronto.

"Climb into bed then darling, I'll go get Daddy Blainers and tell him to come in to sing you a song?" He questioned, a smirk coming to his face as excitement flashed over Toronto.

"Y-yes please! I l-love it when Daddy B-blainers sings me too sleep!" He cried, turning around to hitch his leg over his bed to pull himself up and roll in. He rested upon the pillow and pulled the comforter up to his chin, wriggling his toes as he let out a small squeal.

"Blaine, Toronto wants you to come sing to him, darling" Kurt let out in a soft tone, his anger for his husband settling.

Blaine pushed himself up from the couch, holding the guitar he was just tuning as he walked to Kurt and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just missed him so much and he started it and –"

"Blaine, I know you missed him but did you really just say 'he started it?'" Kurt asked in a mock glare, raising a eyebrow in which Blaine grinned to.

"I love you"

"I love you too, now get in there and sing to our son!" Laughed Kurt, kissing him before following him back into Toronto's room.

"Hey little Prince!" Blaine whispered, grinning as he entered the room and knocked on Toronto's night light. Kurt switched off the main light and now the room was dim lighted, Toronto becoming sleepy fast and he desperately tried to keep his eyes open.

Pulling over two bean bags they kept in Toronto's room Kurt and Blaine sat next to their son's bed, smiling at him as Blaine looked down at his guitar, fixing out the chords.

"So, my darling Prince, I wrote a new song while I was doing my concerts, would you like to hear it? I wrote it especially for you and Papa!" Blaine grinned, turning to look at Kurt with a bashful smile before looking back down at Toronto.

"R-really? Y-you wrote a song for me? W-wowy! Please s-sing it Daddy!" Toronto chirped, wiggling in bed a little as he thought about a song written just for him.

"Ready? Here goes..

_I can't remember dad__  
><em>_and I can't remember mom__  
><em>_and aunts and uncle aren't quite the same_

_but I had him and life seemed fair  
><em>_yes, when I had him and he was there  
><em>_to give me strength show concern  
><em>_ask for nothing in return  
><em>_say hello talk me through  
><em>_do the things that best friends should do_

_And I'm missing you__  
><em>_I'm just missing you_

_Now I'm all alone__  
><em>_Now you're gone for good__  
><em>_now I'm stuck right here wishing I understood_

_You gave me hope when my songs weren't right_

_You gave me someone to hold every night_

_And I'm missing you_

_And I'm missing you_

_And I'm missing you"_

As the song drew to an end Blaine looked back from his guitar to see Toronto half asleep, his hand fisted into a ball by his pillow as his eyes became heavy lidded as they shut, not reopening as Toronto fell into a soft sleep.

Smiling, turning to Kurt Blaine noticed his husband had ushered tears in his eyes, the sight making Blaine's heart pang as he turned to kiss his husband gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby, and Toronto. I poured my heart into that song, believe me. Every night when I would come off the phone I could feel my heart breaking from not being able to see your face, or spend moments with my son, tuck him in and put him to bed like this" Blaine whispered out, his hazel eyes glowing through the dim light.

"I have some news for you, Kurt." Blaine spoke out, slowly pushing himself to a stance, leaning over to kiss the top of Toronto's and taking his husbands hand to lead him out into the living room, closing the door behind him slowly – careful not to make any noise.

Walking back into the living room Blaine set his guitar in the stand he kept there, turning to sit himself next to Kurt upon the couch.

"You're not breaking up with me, right?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to keep a bitch glare but held panic all over his face, "'cause it's Christmas and you would just be a bastard for that."

"No! No, darling no!" Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's hand in his own as he shuffled to cross his legs and face him.

"Urm, so, I didn't tell you but now the tour is over I knew I would have nothing to do, well, not nothing but I know I'd be bored, no offence. So, I kinda auditioned for the new Broadway showing of Hairspray. I got the part – I'm going to be Link" Blaine spoke, biting his lip as he waited for his husband's reaction.

Kurt sat, recalling everything Blaine had said. Broadway, tour over, Broadway, got the part..

Kurt tried to keep his excitement down, not to awake their sleeping son in the course of throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and throwing his body onto his.

"Baby, that is the best!" he whispered in his ear, nestling in his neck as he bounced a little. Pulling back Kurt looked at Blaine, his blue eyes filling with tears again.

"I'm so proud of you, so _so_ proud." He whispered out, Blaine's heart swelling at the words. All he wanted to do was make Kurt proud, make Kurt happy and love and adore the boy.

"I love you" Blaine whispered out, choking up himself and having to swallow down the thick lump in his throat. "You know what that means? I get to come home, every night!" Blaine whispered, his voice going lower as he leant forward and rubbed his nose with Kurt's, kissing him lightly.

Kurt knew exactly what he was referring to, a grin coming to his face as he kissed his husband back.

"Yes, every night but right now it is Christmas eve which means we have the part of Santa to play!" winked Kurt, pulling back from Blaine to stand and start collecting presents from their hiding place in the apartment.

Letting out a groan of frustration Blaine pulled himself to his feet. "I hate Santa, he's such a cock block" he mumbled, following a laughing Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed so far! I will be posting Christmas day! I don't have a good track record of making multi-chapters but I love this story and Toronto so I will try and keep up! I'm super sorry if the whole 'Toronto having a stutter' is annoying, believe me, it's annoying for me to write! If anyone has a problem tell me in a review and I will have him gradually grow out of it like I grew outta mine but to me it just gives him this innocence that only a child can capture.**


End file.
